


【VND】美梦成真

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 自从撞破了但丁和维吉尔的好事，尼禄开始做各种爸爸肏叔叔、自己肏叔叔、自己和爸爸一起肏叔叔、还有奇怪的家伙居然也在肏叔叔的春梦。最后，忍无可忍的青年选择了把春梦变成现实。CP走向是VND的3P，父子肏蛋系列，不过前期主要是VD←N，大侄子后期才会雄起。PS：【】的部分代表梦境。





	1. Chapter 1

“操！操！操！！！”

当尼禄面红耳赤、满身是汗从睡梦中惊醒时，他忍不住连用了三个语气词来表达自己想找一群恶魔暴打一顿又想干脆抽死自己的心情。然而比他的心情更糟的，是他下半身的状态。

他硬了，他胯下的兄弟在向他立正敬礼，坚挺的姿态好像在摇头晃脑地说着早上好。而这个事实，让他恨不得用恶魔之手刨个坑把自己埋起来。

他完蛋了，彻彻底底的，而这都是但丁和维吉尔的错——他才不要叫那两个不要脸的老男人叔叔和爸爸！

青年把头埋在被子里，试图把那些禁忌又旖旎的画面从脑子里甩出去。可是他并没有成功，反而再次回忆起了那天看到的，自己曾经尊敬过、渴望过的男人是怎么被另一个人按在床上，弓起背接受另一个人的顶撞，发出隐忍的呻吟，看上去比他当年出于好奇而偷偷看过的片子还色情。游刃有余肏干着对方的男人则是头发被汗水打湿，罕见地垂落下来，柔化了原本刀锋般锐利的气势。

察觉到他站在门口，那双眼睛暂时从身下的人身上移开，面无表情看了过来，看上去就和正在被肏得神志不清的人一模一样……

年轻的恶魔猎人发出绝望的呻吟，意识到自己根本不可能忘掉这些。自从那天撞到他的父亲和他的叔叔在房间里的破事，那画面就像刻在了他的脑子里，从此他的梦里再也不是丰满的胸脯、纤细的腰肢、圆润的屁股和结实的大腿（他是年轻人，他有权利做这样的梦），而是两个，甚至不止两个，跟他有血缘关系的老男人在做爱。

更可怕的是，从他的小兄弟的硬度来看，这样的画面反而更轻易地激起了他的性欲。

所以说都是但丁和维吉尔的错！

只是……

用被子把自己卷成了蚕蛹的年轻人又一次无法自控地想起了落荒而逃前看到的东西。他突然意识到，但丁——他敢肯定被按在床上肏的那个是但丁，虽然两个人几乎一模一样，但是气质和魔力的差别还是非常明显的——似乎同样有着丰满的胸、纤细的腰、圆润的臀和结实的腿。那些草莓圣代和披萨还是对老男人造成了影响，让他的身材并不像他的亲生哥哥那样，连肌肉的轮廓都分明得近乎锋利，像是一尊完美的男性裸体雕像。

非要形容一下，但丁的身材或许不如维吉尔（再说一遍，他不会再叫那个人父亲，起码短时间绝对不会）那么完美，但正是这种不完美让他看上去更加柔软，有种恰到好处的脂肪才能堆积出来的肉感。他混乱地回忆着对方裸露在维吉尔身下的肉色，隐隐将其和曾经在梦里勾引他的细腰翘臀大波妹重叠在了一起。

……

等等，见鬼，他在想什么！

那天他没能看到最后，实际上，在熬过和维吉尔对视后的石化期后，在脸充血到爆炸前，他就像个白痴一样落荒而逃了。然而他的父亲，呸，那个和弟弟乱伦的半魔，对此全不在意，他逃跑前的最后一眼分明看到，对方收回目光后就俯下身，示威般咬住了身下人的后颈，宛如在宣告所有权的大型野兽。

也只有野兽才会那么……那么毫无廉耻！

年轻人愤愤地咬着自己的被子角，不自觉学着梦中看到的维吉尔的样子。恶魔之血在他身体里沸腾着，本能的欲望在血管里咆哮喷流，仿佛在嘲笑他的天真。

是的，他曾经居然真的为自己对但丁的某些想法感到羞耻和不适，而现在他明白了，把自己的小心思埋起来完全没有必要。因为，那些想法是血缘纽带传承下来的，赋予了他一半生命的男人（或许叫恶魔更适合）就是在用那种眼光看着但丁——想要杀死对方，又想要征服对方。

然后对方选择了其中一个，真的去做了。

这才是最让他挫败的，之前他居然小心地和但丁保持距离到底是为了什么，像个十足的傻子似的。无意中撞破了两个人的肉体关系并没有让他身体里的恶魔安分一点，反而让继承了寡廉鲜耻的恶魔部分兴奋不已，每晚都在变着法让他的血亲们（想到这个词语他就感觉到一阵强烈的别扭）在梦里狂欢，仿佛在鼓动着他，“嘿哥们儿，看到没有，他们都不在意自己之间有没有血缘关系，你还在纠结什么”。

妈的。

缩在被子里当鸵鸟显然不能帮助他平息下半身的欲望，青年再次狠狠地唾弃了两个大白天就纠缠在一起的老男人和为此悸动不已的自己，然后将手伸向了一直在强调存在感的小兄弟。

他闭上了眼，放任思维沉入了脑海中一连串清晰而旖旎、忘都忘不掉的梦境。对但丁和维吉尔的惊鸿一瞥以他偷偷看过的、一辈子不敢让姬莉叶发现的片子为土壤，幻化成了生香活色的画面，他毫不怀疑里面有一些或许真的发生过，有一些却永远都不会发生。但是它们依然存在着相同之处，那就是他无法自控地沉溺其中。

比如说。

【“慢……慢点……”但丁发出了可怜兮兮的啜泣声，眼角红得像抹了什么东西，还泛着让人想舔一口的水光，“呜，太涨了……”

他被维吉尔抱在了怀里，头向后仰着，被对方托着大腿被迫上下颠簸，有着腹肌但线条远比维吉尔柔软的肚子上有一块凸起移动起伏。正常人类的阴茎当然不会有这样的效果，然而早出生了一点的半魔充分运用了自己的恶魔之血，宽大的恶魔之翼在他背后伸展，幽蓝的光芒闪烁着。那条泛着金属光泽的尾巴绕到了但丁身前，一下一下摩擦着小腹的凸起，尾巴上尖锐的刺在脆弱的皮肉上留下了一道道淌血的刮痕。

显然，他埋在自家弟弟身体里的，也是恶魔化之后的阴茎。

肚子被反复刮伤并没有让传奇恶魔猎人的性欲消退，他的性器依然高高翘起，涨得青筋突起，看上去轻轻一碰就会射出来。但是他的双手被半魔人化的血亲用利爪抓得死紧，牢牢按在了胸口，只能任凭那玩意痛苦地跟着被肏干的节奏晃动。

恶魔猎人沉重而煽情地喘息着，失神于后穴被非人的硬物撑开、扩大，腰部随着那玩意每一次进出时残忍的碾过体内的每一寸柔软和敏感处、在肚子上制造出明显的轮廓而扭动颤抖。他的手指因为这样挑战人体极限的交欢不断握紧又伸开，似乎想要抓住什么。】

有那么一瞬间，尼禄想把手伸过去，抓住那双无意识求助的双手。但是他马上反应过来，一切都只是自己日渐发疯的大脑构筑的一场梦，不管现在的记忆再清晰，那也只是梦境的残留。

于是——

【但丁终于被半魔人化的维吉尔肏到了高潮。

他的身体在痉挛中被顶得一颤一颤，前方的精液也随着这样的顶弄而一股股射出，在床单上留下了点点湿痕。后方发红的穴肉猛地收紧，有什么液体淅淅沥沥沿着两个半魔连接的地方流了下来，在那些发光的鳞片上留下了滑腻的痕迹。

维吉尔的动作并没有因为对方的颤抖而温和一星半点，反而在后穴一下一下的夹紧中变得更加粗暴，逼着自己的弟弟前面和后面都流出更多液体。当他终于抵着他体内最深处开始射精，但丁的眼泪也在这种毫不留情地对待中流了下来，拔高的呻吟里多了几分哭腔，听上去更像是啜泣。

恶魔的精液量远大于人类，传奇恶魔猎人的肚子被撑得微微鼓起。当那根巨大的玩意儿从但丁身体里拔出来时，棱角分明的表面摩擦肠壁让他又是一阵颤抖，前方的阴茎再次涌出了稀薄的精液。更多混合着一丝诡异荧光蓝的精液则从后方暂时合不拢的穴口流出，一部分沿着大腿往下淌，一部分直接落在了地上。

半魔人化的男人将爪子放在了但丁伤痕累累的小腹上，轻轻地按压着。在这样的压力下，那些非人的精液流得越来越顺畅，仿佛对方在经历第二次内部高潮。恶魔猎人发出了含糊地呜咽，却并没有反抗，直到后方再也流不出什么东西，他才懒懒地仰起头，和自己的兄长交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。】

梦境最后定格在了这里，很温情，很色情，也很虚假。

这些画面太像他在片子里见过的镜头，那些他只敢捂着脸从指缝里看的片子，他的潜意识塑造的两个老东西，各方面都接近于敬业的表演。据他所知，但丁在维吉尔面前才不会露出那种矫情又软弱的表情（也许？他突然不太确定了），对方大概会更倾向于想方设法挑衅自己哥哥。两个老家伙从魔界滚回来后，日益增长的维修费用充分说明了这一点。

而且，他并不认为男人的后方有那种……潮吹功能，哪怕对方是个半魔。

尼禄的脸绷得异常冷漠，看上去难得有了几分他的父亲模样，然而被他握住手中的玩意儿却愈发滚烫，违背他意志地对回忆起的梦境无比赞同。流出的前列腺液让他的套弄变得愈发顺畅，生涩的快感混合着一丝自虐般的疼痛，还有梦中但丁高潮时过于不真实的战栗和啜泣，都在让血液不断向着下半身汇聚。

行吧，他承认，但丁失去平时的游刃有余和满不在乎，彻底在情欲之中晕头转向的样子，他一直都很想真正看到。

然而能看到这一切的，或许……只有他的父亲。

尼禄咬紧了牙关，咽下了差点脱口而出的咆哮。不，他才不会被从那个老东西那儿继承的占有欲操控。或许他对但丁的欲望大概并不是完全自愿，可是问题是，欲望不是感情。

他倒是希望那份欲望之外的、酸涩又隐秘的感情也是受到了维吉尔的影响，然而观察过两兄弟的互动方式后，他绝望地意识到，那不是。

那是他自己对但丁衍生出的、该死的迷恋。

一边为错误的情欲燃烧、一边为错误的感情心寒，青年感知了一下下半身的状态，毅然决然又从记忆里拉出了一段梦境。

这回的主角变成了三个人，准确说，是一个半魔，一个人类，和一个纯粹的恶魔。

【那是当初来到佛杜那城的但丁，潇洒，率性，像是一团永不熄灭的火焰或者热情绽放的玫瑰，走到哪里都仿佛有一段激昂奔放的奏鸣曲与他为伴。那时候的但丁很懂得如何展现自己的魅力，总是能用一个挑逗的眼神、一个不经意的小动作或者一个漫不经心的笑容勾走所有人的目光。】

很不幸，他自己也在“所有人”之中。

尼禄的嗓子里终于挤出了半声喘息，那是他最开始见到的但丁，也是但丁最让他沉迷的一面。这几年的合作中，对方总是试图在他面前做个合格的长辈，笨拙地用自己的方式保护他。那家伙就是想不明白，他要的从来不是居高临下的保护和疼爱。

他想要的是以合作者、保护者、朋友乃至另一种……身份，平等地站在他身边。

维吉尔出现后，他曾经认为那不可能了。但是之后撞破的秘密，却以另一种方式隐约暗示了一些，以前他不敢想象的东西。

也许——

某个死灰复燃的念头浮现后，青年感觉到手中的硬物抽动了两下，濒临射精的感觉让他立刻停止了手中的动作。他还不想那么快结束，毕竟，梦最精彩的地方还没有到。

他身体里恶魔血脉，可是往他的脑子里塞了不少超现实的画面。

【当比现在更年轻一些的但丁被恶魔用树藤和触手缠住双腿打开时，没有惊慌也没有反抗，反而是顺着拉扯的方向舒展着肢体，让自己的姿势变得更加赏心悦目，也更加淫乱放荡。

恶魔猎人舔了舔嘴唇，用还能自由活动的双手一个个解开了上半身的皮带扣。明明是再正常不过的动作，但当他的手指缓慢、灵巧又带着那么点优雅地运动时，却充满了蠢蠢欲动的性暗示，让人不由自主联想到熏香、帐幔和铺满花瓣的大床。

只是此时此刻，那些东西这里一个都没有。唯一看上去和那些有点关系的，是拄着手杖伫立在恶魔猎人对面、翻开了诗集却没有在看的黑发青年。和更加强硬冷酷的维吉尔不同，对方身上总是笼罩着一层安静得近乎忧郁的气质，凝视但丁的眼神也更加深邃。

而与黑发青年形成鲜明对比的，则是正在把但丁提起来、摆出毫无防备的姿势的恶魔。那些像是沾染了过多鲜血的触手游走在光洁的皮肤和鲜艳的风衣间，毫不客气地扒下了恶魔猎人的裤子，形成的视觉冲击如同人的原罪被具象化了，于糜烂堕落中生出艳丽异常的美感。】

V和尤里曾。

老实说，当初梦到这样的画面，尼禄简直想踹一脚自己的大脑问问它到底在想什么。八竿子打不到的三个混蛋凑在一起的画面过于诡异，以致于那次醒过来后，他不仅一如既往地心跳过速、下半身硬得发痛，心情也复杂得难以言表。

他曾经对黑发青年很有亲近感和信任感，以致于在对比过自己迷恋但丁这个事实后，认真地怀疑过自己可能真的喜欢男人。然而最后揭露出来的真相，却让他觉得还不如干脆确定自己就是喜欢男人。

操你的维吉尔！

心里对罪魁祸首竖起了中指，尼禄咬咬牙，压下了恶魔之手想从背后伸出的冲动。确定不会丢脸地迅速射出来后，他再一次用手握住了自己的兄弟，缓慢地套弄起来。

【最先享用恶魔猎人的，不出所料是恶魔。

一条完全可以在人身上开洞的触手探进了紧闭的穴口，只比手指略粗的尖端没遇到太大的抗拒，反而引起那一圈软肉讨好地缠了上来，包裹着入侵者收缩挤压。但丁的眉头微微皱起，有那么一瞬间他看上去似乎想要挣脱，但随着触手越进越深，他还是放松了身体，任凭恶魔在自己身上行动。

他的眼睛一直没有离开站在那里纹丝不动的黑发青年。

“你是谁？”

但丁终于开了口，声音依然懒洋洋的，因为身体里不断深入的东西而有些发颤。那根触手埋到了一定深度后就不再向前，从没进去的长度看，它已经进得足够深。其它触手也没有闲着，它们没有把但丁完全剥光，只是将他上身的衣服最小限度地撑开，然后钻了进去。

相当贴身的衣服被撑出了一条条奇怪的凸起，不紧不慢地蠕动着，完全可以看清触手在怎样玩弄着他的身体。它们似乎格外偏好那对平时风衣的绑带和上衣束缚得严严实实的胸部，不断用尖端拨弄着乳尖，让它们挺立了起来，隔着衣服也能看到。

黑发青年没有回答。

他静静看了一会儿，慢悠悠地迈开脚步，走到了被触手玩弄得微微喘息的恶魔猎人面前，然后慢悠悠伸出手，抓着但丁的下巴吻了过去。恶魔配合着他的动作，将布娃娃一样吊在触手上的恶魔猎人放低了些。

缠绵的亲吻中，又一条触手以无法抗拒的力量，强行钻进了但丁的后穴。恶魔猎人的身体微微一僵，喉咙里溢出了一身闷哼，身体在触手的玩弄下痉挛了起来。但是从他迷离的眼神看，这一系列反应，并不是因为后方无法承受捅进去的触手而撕裂。

恶魔之前已经把他的身体开发得足够松软了。

当他们分开时，黑发青年的胸腹已经挂上了白色的液体。

老男人喘了好几口气，才从突然的高潮中缓过神。他眯着眼打量了一下青年，嘴角又勾起了漫不经心的微笑，口气里没有半点对射到对方身上的歉意，“要我帮你舔掉吗？”

“听起来不错，”V的回答彬彬有礼，解下被精液弄脏的绑带和腰带的动作也彬彬有礼，“下次我们可以试试。”

随着他的声音，恶魔的触手将本就分开的双腿拉高，含着两根触手、微微红肿的肉穴就这么无遮无拦地暴露了出来。青年用指尖摩挲了一下触手和穴口连接的部分，其中一条触手立刻会意地抽了出来，带出了些许透明的体液，也让但丁发出了细微的咕噜声，像是被顺毛的大猫。

恶魔让出来的空间，立刻被人类的阴茎所填补，没太困难就整个埋了进去。恶魔猎人因为对方的长驱直入而发出来近乎尖叫的呻吟，穴口被完全撑开，甬道却猛地绞紧，贪婪地咬住了深入体内的东西。

在对待但丁这件事上，人类和恶魔配合无间。】

他们当然配合无间。

早已知道真相的青年哼了一声。

实际上，他记忆中的恶魔之王可没那么友好，那玩意曾经让但丁昏迷过整整一个月，也让他现在还能回想起被触手打飞的疼痛。而记忆中的V也没有那么健康和沉默，他猜可能是自己的大脑可能没有那么多乱七八糟的诗句储量，于是只能给对方调了个静音模式。

老实说，这样的梦让他对V产生了一丝愧疚，虽然维吉尔是个十足的混蛋，但是V给他的印象依然非常好。如果可以选择，他更希望对方存留下来，哪怕是以尴尬的……父亲身份。

可是那样但丁会伤心的。

他心里有个小小的声音提醒他。

是的，说得太对了。他知道，而他痛恨自己知道得那么清楚。

【恶魔和人类在一起肏着半魔，就算作为一个梦，那画面也足够光怪陆离。

恶魔的触手缠着但丁，让他时刻保持着完全舒展的姿势，在他身体里的捣弄，更是凶狠得恰到好处。人类则紧随其后，精准错开了触手的节奏，让恶魔猎人身体里的敏感区时时刻刻都能享受到碾压和摩擦的快感。更多的触手在但丁皮肤上游走蠕动，似乎想从他的毛孔肏进去，人类则将手虚虚地搭在赤裸的腰上，细细舔吻着因为仰起头而暴露的喉结。

恶魔猎人发出了下流而放纵的呻吟，不知廉耻的喘息会让每个听到的人明白他此时爽得不能自已，这或许也是恶魔和人类双双放过那张嘴的原因。身体里的性器和触手都在加速，他渐渐失去了游刃有余的慵懒，开始变得潮湿而柔软，像是被雨吹打的玫瑰花，水珠在花瓣上跳跃后，又沿着花瓣间的缝隙滑落。

感觉到对方的身体开始痉挛后，青年与恶魔之王没有进行任何交流，却不约而同地顿了顿。然后，深埋在甬道的两种不同入侵者，同时一路顶进了最深处。

恶魔猎人猛地仰起头，脊椎崩得像拉开的弓，嘴唇张开却没有发出一点呻吟，仿佛被什么哽住了嗓子。灭顶的快感让他失去了声音，瞳孔都有些扩散开来，手无意识地扣住了一条触手。当人类微凉的精液和恶魔炽热的繁殖液同时注入在高潮余韵中抽搐的甬道，他的身体再次哆嗦了一下，终于彻底瘫软了下来。

触手让他的腿碰到了地面，其中的一部分从他胸口撤离，那里的乳尖依然肿胀挺立。恶魔猎人依然保持着向后倾斜的姿势，在人类从他身体里抽出性器前，把对方一把抱进了怀里。

“你到底是谁……”

但丁的声音有种欢爱后的沙哑，他看上去已经昏昏欲睡，被他揽到胸口的青年的体重，以及他自身的重量，都在靠着尤里曾支撑。可他还是看着黑发青年，强撑着加上了一句，“或者，谁是你？”

黑发青年笑了，他撩起了但丁汗湿的头发，亲昵地抵上了对方的额头，凝视着那双有些涣散的眼睛。轻柔的低语更像是在呢喃爱语，说出梦里的第一句、也是唯一一句像是他风格的台词，“‘名字有什么关系？把玫瑰花叫做别的名称，它还是照样芳香。’*”】

尼禄再一次咬住了被子，对着脑海里但丁失神的面孔射了出来，手中的黏腻和不确定有没有弄到被子上让他的心情愈发糟糕。高潮后的倦怠并没有持续太久，就像梦再怎么真实还是会醒来，青年无奈地长叹了口气，终于从被子里坐了起来。

*出自《罗密欧和朱丽叶》


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【】为梦境部分。  
> 含有部分双性要素，诡异的视角变化，明确的NTR暗示，和大量不合逻辑的私设，雷者慎入。

尼禄知道自己的状态很不好。

第五次被恶魔抓住破绽差点捅个透心凉，还险些殃及到了正在花式秀技巧的但丁，就算是跟他关系依然尴尬到问好都不知道怎么问的维吉尔也投来了略带诧异的视线。而但丁的眼神告诉他，等他们搞定这批恶魔杂种，他会来找他聊聊。

这毫无疑问是巨大的危机，因为——

第一，他不确定但丁知不知道自己撞破了他和维吉尔的“好事”。他的叔叔总是这样，看起来做事不经大脑，实际上总是却把真实想法藏得很深。他能察觉到维吉尔看他的视线发生了微妙的变化，却无法从但丁身上找到一星半点的不同，他不知道对方是装傻还是真的不知道，不上不下的感觉让他格外焦躁。

第二，但丁是他的克星，克得他不得翻身那种。在那个不要脸的老男人面前，他总觉得自己被看得清清楚楚，毫无男子汉的尊严可言。在但丁面前，他总是很难保持冷静，那个老男人总有办法用三言两句就让他抛弃所有的成长，当场暴跳如雷。

第三，他真的不能告诉自己的亲生父亲和亲生叔叔，由于他们一直在他附近战斗，血脉和魔力的波动已经让他……半勃了。如果他不是为了战斗方便，穿了不是特别紧身的裤子，现在就会用恶魔之手直接拍死自己，一了百了。

所以他并不想和但丁“聊聊”，甚至只想从两个不省心的老家伙身边逃走。他害怕自己会被但丁看穿，就像从前的无数次经验那样，那个老家伙不表现得像个白痴的时候简直敏锐得惊人。

但他的失误和不正常也有目共睹，以但丁对他的关心，肯定不会视而不见。或许是早上有意回忆着春梦撸了一发的缘故，在跟恶魔战斗的过程中，他完全控制不住自己的眼球往但丁和维吉尔身上瞄。

首先是他的父亲，维吉尔毫无疑问有着让人羡慕得牙痒痒的身材，但丁从来都对细腰长腿情有独钟，毕竟当年对方连调情都会找腰细得可怕、腿长得夸张的女人。而胯下那玩意儿，尽管他没有真正直面过（他也一点都不想直面，他不想自己的男性尊严再被冲击一次），但从能把但丁肏得死去活来这点看，一定也是非常伟岸的尺寸。

尼禄不得不承认，在硬件上，身高依然和但丁差了一点点的他，很难和他的父亲媲美。每次他看着维吉尔以潇洒无比的姿态斩杀恶魔，一种介于向往与嫉妒之间的情绪就在撕扯他的灵魂，他绝不承认其中还掺杂了某种诡异的尊敬。

而但丁则是另一种，让人分心。

宽松的衣物遮挡了一切柔软的线条，也撑大了对方的体型，让传奇恶魔猎人看上去比他的父亲看起来更加高大强壮。只有在两个人，不，两只半魔，站在一起时，他才能分辨出他的父亲其实比他的叔叔高了一点，肩膀也更加宽阔一些。

只是一旦他们稍微靠近一点，尼禄看到的就不只是这些小小的细节。他的目光会不自觉被但丁没有扣扣子的领口吸引，然后大脑就唯恐天下不乱，自动扒下了那些碍事的衣服，然后给那具肉体加上不知道从哪儿摸出来的拳套，将之前惊心动魄的战斗制作成让他难堪的香艳。

不过，但丁确实很适合裸穿……呸！停下！

尼禄恨不得手撕自己身体里的恶魔，从骨髓里蔓延出来的躁动和怒火让他的动作更加凶狠粗暴，落在他手上的恶魔几乎都落了个骨断筋折的下场。当一只手拍在他肩上，男孩条件反射般一拳挥了过去，却轻而易举被背后的人化解。

“怎么回事？”

但丁的手稳稳抓住了他的手腕，疼痛慢吞吞闯入了他的意识。这时他才发现自己胳膊上不知道什么时候多了一道深可见骨的划伤，依然在流个不停的鲜血把衣服染红了一大片，很不好洗的样子。

糟糕，他的外衣不会报废了吧？

“你怎么了，尼禄？”

但丁又问了一遍，语气有些严肃。但尼禄的大脑渐渐冷却后，却开始思索一个无关紧要的问题。

这家伙的嘴唇看起来是软的，动起来简直能发光，不知道咬一口会是什么感觉……说起来，如果他去问维吉尔这个问题，会不会被阎魔刀切片？

……

不对，现在是想这个的时候吗？！

男孩深吸了一口气，晃了晃头，用力一甩手夺回了自己的手腕。他眼神复杂地看了一眼自己的叔叔，又看了一眼表情冷漠的父亲，低声咕哝，“我没事，我很好。”

“你管走神走到差点被切了一条胳膊叫很好？”

但丁挑了挑眉，“听着孩子，如果你遇到了什么问题——”

完了，他好像现在就想和他聊聊。

敏锐的感官正在向他传递着但丁的一切，升高的体温，加快的呼吸，还有血管里不同于纯恶魔的、香甜的血液。而这些，让他的恶魔之血愈发不安分地向下半身沉降。

再这么下去，但丁绝对会发现他起了某些不该起的反应，到时候他就真的百口莫辩了。尼禄觉得自己像被猫逼进了墙角的老鼠，除了低下头沉默等死，找不到另一条出路。

“让他自己想。”

就在男孩坐立不安的时候，维吉尔突然打断了他的叔叔，尼禄从他的目光看出来，他的父亲显然已经明白了什么，“他需要学会控制自己的力量。”

“他可是你儿子，”但丁有点不满地斜了他一眼，“还记得当年老爸怎么对我们的吗？对你儿子耐心点。”

“那时候我们才八岁，”维吉尔不为所动，意味深长地扫了一眼闷不吭声的男孩，“而他已经二十三岁了，但丁，他不是个孩子了。”

这算认可他吗？

如果是以前，尼禄可能还会有点开心，可是现在，维吉尔这话背后的含义反而犹如尖刀抵住了他的脊背。他终于确定但丁确实一无所知，当时他大概真的被亲生哥哥肏昏了头，完全没有注意到有人在门口。

但是，毫无疑问，维吉尔是知道的。而且他有预感，对方已经看出了他的小心思。

这某种意义上比被但丁知道更加糟糕。

不过这次解围来得很及时，尼禄看着但丁和维吉尔争执了几句，最终还是服了软。他拍了拍他的肩表示有什么难题可以来找他们，就被维吉尔抓着手腕拽走了。

尼禄的目光在他被抓住的手腕上盯了很久，一些支离破碎的冲动在脑子里晃了晃，随即顽强地扎了根。他的恶魔之血无时无刻不在诱惑着他，要他征服更强大的同源恶魔以强化自身。

而他，或许在进行着完全不可能获胜的抗争。

因为恶魔之血只是推波助澜，而不是根源。他隐约意识到，根源其实是在于他自己……他早在梦境缠身之前，就已经无可救药地迷恋上了自己的血亲。

房车带着他们三个回到了事务所，妮可因为和但丁共处一车而心情极好，他却缩着肩膀在副驾驶座无精打采。一路上妮可似乎问了他一些问题，但是他直到回到两个老家伙在事务所留个他的单人间都心不在焉，根本不记得自己回答了什么。

强撑着去洗了个澡（事务所的水电还没有断，谢天谢地），青年像断线的木偶一样一头栽到了床上。但丁的手腕被维吉尔紧紧抓着的画面挥之不去，同样挥之不去的，还有一些与手腕相关的……梦。

他甚至不记得自己什么时候闭上了眼。

【当不安分的手被阎魔刀钉在了床上时，被破坏的特制镣铐还固定在手腕上。

那手腕显然属于少年人，骨节分明，力量感之中却又有些纤细。刀刃巧妙地穿透了腕骨的缝隙，切断了手筋，断绝了一切反抗的可能。鲜血蜿蜒而下，对比着有些苍白的皮肤，于残忍中生出了一种无法形容的艳丽。

手腕的主人皱着眉挣扎了两下，于是那鲜血迅速在床单上晕开，绽放成了夺人眼球的花朵。

他看起来太年轻了，大概只有十六七岁，轮廓柔和，面容清秀，和尼禄几年前的模样十分相似，眼睛异常明亮，闪烁着尼禄并不熟悉的桀骜。还没有现在那么饱满的胸部被一条皮带勒着，随着他挣扎的动作移位，皮带下被磨得发红的乳尖挺立着，像是在催促着人过去吸一口。

奇怪的是，青年的下半身不知道为什么盖着皱巴巴的被单。

在他能将手腕解放出来之前，一双戴着手套的手以无法反抗的力量按住了他。】

其实尼禄从来没有见过这个青年，可莫名的，他就是知道那是年轻的但丁。他猜测这可能是来自维吉尔的记忆，通过血缘关系进入了他的大脑，被不要脸的恶魔之血直接拿来做成了梦境。

只是，这些光怪陆离的梦境，这些语焉不详的信息，到底有多少是真实，又有多少是臆想？

他不知道的。

他只知道，这手和手套的主人一眼就能看出来是谁。

【年轻的维吉尔坐在床边，审视着被钉在床上的青年。他们有着一模一样的面孔，可以说比尼禄见到的两个老家伙更加相似，但是给人的感觉却截然不同。

和年轻的但丁相比，年轻的维吉尔神情中有种超然的冷漠，看着弟弟像是在看一件死物。和现在相比，这个年轻维吉尔的目光冰冷而锐利，看不到一点对弟弟的感情，只是手术刀般在但丁身上游移着，似乎下一秒就要从但丁身上切下来点什么。

“你还没有回答我，你是维吉尔吗？”

明白自己不可能逃脱，年轻的但丁索性不再浪费力气。他直勾勾盯着自己的哥哥，“你到底是不是维吉尔！”

“连自己的兄长都认不出来，你真是让我失望。告诉我，你是怎么回事。”

年轻的维吉尔声音也是冷的，尼禄隐隐感觉到，那冰冷下似乎隐藏着岩浆涌动般的怒火。恶魔的纹路在他皮肤表面一闪而逝，与此同时，相似却颜色不同的纹路也在但丁皮肤上浮现，血脉的联系让他们身体里的恶魔相互呼应。

青年脸上有过一瞬间的动摇，尼禄看得清楚，梦里的维吉尔自然也看得清楚。但丁盯着他看了很久，突然想明白了什么，脸色猛地阴沉下来，“原来如此，这个确实不能伪造……但是那又如何？就算你是维吉尔，这些与你无关。”

“与我无关？”

年轻维吉尔的怒火似乎被彻底点燃了，他眯起了眼，一把掀开盖在但丁身上的被单，“我的弟弟把自己搞成了恶魔的婊子，你说这与我无关？”】

等等，他刚才听到了什么？

婊、婊子？

哪怕在做梦，尼禄还是被这个词结结实实吓了一跳。在他的印象中，V一直都表现得十分绅士，维吉尔自己身上也有种冷淡的优雅，怎么都和这种粗俗到极点的用词不搭调。

很好，可以确定这段又是恶魔之血自作主张，强行给他看一些莫须有的玩意了。

当青年将目光落在被单先开后的下半身，他的眼珠差点从眼眶里瞪出来，恨不得将身体里的恶魔之血具象化出来掐死。刚才听到这个虚构的维吉尔爆粗口，都没有给他这么大的震撼。

这又是什么诡异的恶趣味？！

【年轻的但丁下半身什么都没有穿，被单掀开后就一览无余。可是出现在两腿之间的不仅仅是正常的阴茎，原本是会阴的位置，居然……多一个，入口。

那个入口的结构和人类女性不一样，它附近的皮肤已经是恶魔的样子，自身则被闭合的甲壳保护着。隐隐透出来的红光暴露了甲壳不是一体的，而是分成了两瓣，中间是一条可以打开的缝隙。

这显然是恶魔的特征。

“你还记得我们有血缘关系？”

年轻的但丁一点也不在意自己还光着下半身，依然对着自己的兄长张牙舞爪，毫不示弱。那对蓝得像天空的眼睛里燃烧着和兄长一样暴烈的愤怒，以及某种更深沉的痛楚，“我的‘好哥哥’，你见过哪个兄长会把弟弟脱了裤子钉在床上？不知道的还以为你想强奸我。”

“我对强奸被恶魔玩烂的婊子不感兴趣，”维吉尔冷笑了一声，“而且你确定是强奸？别以为我不知道你来这里想干什么，人类可满足不了你，希望等会儿你还有力气嘴硬。”

“到底是我嘴硬，还是你那玩意儿硬？”

但丁也在笑，和兄长相比，那笑容少了几分冰冷与锋利，而多了几分漫不经心的嘲讽。手腕被钉着，他就扬起下巴指了指对方的下半身，“得了吧，对着亲弟弟都能硬起来的混蛋没资格说我，你不是照样喜欢‘恶魔的婊子’，嗯？”】

这两个家伙……

尼禄觉得自己眼皮和太阳穴都在突突直跳，心里好气又好笑。两个年龄比他小的青年说话都挺过分，但他偏偏就是看得出他们在幼稚地怄气。

但是他隐约明白，这或许才是但丁和维吉尔的“正常”相处。

老实说，在他面前，两个不合格的长辈很少这么毫无顾忌地相互伤害。他们似乎都在学着收起身上的刺，为他收起了爪牙，努力给他营造一个没那么糟糕的家庭环境。

虽然……效果不是很大。

没来得及打扫干净的鲜血，莫名其妙换新的家具，不知道从哪些东西上掉下来的碎片。这些只要不是瞎子都能看得到，而且都显示着他不在的时候，两个老家伙折腾得有多厉害。

理论上，他应该觉得感动，可是实际上，尼禄却发现自己在气闷——为被排除在二人世界之外而气闷。

从迷恋上亲叔叔那一刻起，他就和两个老东西一样堕落进了正常人类无法理解的泥沼。

【嘴上的针锋相对演变成身体上的相互征服并不需要花费多少时间，何况在梦境中，事态的发展本来就没什么逻辑。被彻底激怒的维吉尔像是野兽，以一种扑杀猎物的凶狠按住但丁，蛮横地把阴茎直接塞进了对方的后穴。

被按住的青年剧烈弹动了一下，眉头皱起又松开。这样毫无润滑和前夕加上粗暴的动作本该造成伤害，可是梦境的第三人视角下，尼禄发现那后穴并没有受伤的迹象，反而是让入侵者全部没了进去，有些艰难，却还是足够顺畅。

就好像随时都在等待着被填满一样。

这个事实显然让维吉尔更加愤怒了，他的动作愈发凶狠起来，以一种恨不得把人撞碎的力道不断肏干着自己的弟弟。渐渐地，那后穴开始有亮晶晶的汁液被带了出来。】

尼禄盯着他们交合的地方，毫无逻辑的梦让他看到那多出来的恶魔器官打开了。两瓣甲壳再也封锁不住那道缝隙，更多红光在他眼前一闪一闪。按照人类的审美，本不该对这类异常的组织产生感觉，可是事实却是，他内心充满了抗拒却移不开视线。

说起来，维吉尔没有碰那里，是不是因为只有恶魔才能——

【“啊……嗯……就是那儿……”

乱七八糟的念头转到一半，就被煽情到虚假的呻吟打断了。明明刚才还一声不吭、任凭自己被撞得直晃的青年突然张开了嘴，更多装模作样的喘息吐了出来。

“好胀……啊……啊哈……太深了……顶到子宫了……”

青年故意把声音掐细，学着某些片子里女孩子娇滴滴的语气，强烈的违和感让人直起鸡皮疙瘩。尼禄不知道维吉尔对自己弟弟的“娇喘”有什么想法，反正他硬是被这一段做作的嗯嗯啊啊喘得头皮发麻，差点萎掉。

“但丁！”

显然，对这种行为忍无可忍的不光他一个，近乎抓狂的维吉尔大概也只有梦里才能看到。年长一点的半魔看上去恨不得把钉在床头的长刀拔出来戳进但丁的喉咙，但他最终还是没有那么做，只是用更加凶狠的力量撞击着捣乱的青年，似乎要用阴茎在他肚子上开个口子，“是谁教你的！”

身体的摇晃让手腕上的血一直流个不停，在枕头和床单上晕成了一大片艳色。但丁的脸色已经开始因为失血而苍白，泛着水光的眼睛里却是毫不掩饰的不服和战意。

“那也与你无关。”

年轻的恶魔猎人好像终于玩够了，语气恢复了正常。笑容从他脸上消失了，取而代之的是隐藏着怨愤的漠然，这让他和自己的兄弟愈发相似，“你从来不告诉我你的事，我凭什么告诉你我的？”

“……”

拥有相同面孔的双子凝视着彼此，如同被一面镜子分隔在了两个世界。微妙的沉默在他们之间弥漫，一切像是摁下了暂停键，然后维吉尔突然直起身，拔下了钉住但丁的阎魔刀。】

这还真是……

男孩想了半天，也没想出来一个合适的形容。他不知道梦里这种古怪的氛围，究竟是现实的映照还是纯粹的妄想，但是有一点确实肯定的。

从始至终，梦境都没有他的存在。那些“角色”的喜怒哀乐、爱恨纠葛，像电影一样呈现在他眼前，却不动声色地拒绝了他的加入，仿佛他的潜意识都在嘲笑着——

他终究是个局外人。

【“你恨我。”

维吉尔看着胞弟活动着手腕，语气冰冷。没有了阎魔刀的阻碍，血很快就止住了，只是魔刀造成的贯穿伤似乎没那么容易愈合，手腕上的两道血痂如同一对标记。

“不可以吗？”但丁不顾下半身还连在一起，用胳膊肘撑起了上半身，直直地盯着兄长的眼睛，“反正你也恨我，彼此彼此。”

“那最好。”

“真难得，我们还能达成共识，”但丁嗤笑了一声，“那么，暂时休战？”

维吉尔用行动给了他答案。

埋在后方的阴茎动了起来，一次又一次在本不是为交合而生的甬道里横冲直撞。年长的半魔肯定是顶到了敏感区，因为但丁原本苍白的脸颊泛起了些许潮红，呼吸也渐渐变得沉重而湿润。前方恶魔的器官也开始流出半透明的液体，由于阴茎的进出滋润着被强行打开的后穴。

“喂，轻点，”年轻的但丁用手按住了小腹，似乎在透过皮肉寻找身体里的硬物，“你真的顶到……唔……”

“你的孕囊？”

随着比之前低沉的声线，年轻的维吉尔把他的双腿分开了一点，阴茎全部抽出，又对着某个角度重重一插。

尼禄突然感觉一阵天旋地转。

当他能看清时，发现自己居然正对着那个年轻的叔叔。他的下半身清晰地感觉到了猛烈的挤压与收缩，一波波火热的快感就这么闯进了他的意识，真实得不像个梦境。

但丁像是触电了一样，小腹一阵颤抖，双腿猛地夹紧，嘴张开却发不出声音。前方恶魔的器官涌出了更多的液体，正蹭在了他的肚子上，高于体温的温热在他反应过来之前，强行带着他冲上巅峰。

他对上了青年水色氤氲的眼睛，与此同时毫无反抗地射了出来。】

尼禄猛地睁开了眼。

男孩呆滞地看着熟悉的天花板，愣了三秒才反应过来他已经醒了，下半身的黏腻则预示着刚才的澡基本上等于白洗。接连不断的梦让他有些昏沉，战斗的疲惫根本没有消下去多少，这一次，甚至连欲望释放后的餍足感都被别的东西压住了。

残留在他身体里的，梦的最后一幕给他的震撼。

好像年轻的但丁还在“他”身下，沉重地呼吸着。那双眼睛已经染上了情欲的朦胧，可是他却借着不属于自己的视野看到了，对方瞳孔深处潜藏着一丝若有若无的悲戚，犹如裂开了一道伤口。

那根本不是恨。那家伙说谎了，那样的眼神怎么可能是恨？

那只会是——

然而，那个词语不该由他提出。

男孩把头埋进了枕头，莫名的酸涩在胸口酝酿，和梦境一样历历在目。纠结于虚幻的情绪没有意义，可是他已经搞不懂这样的情绪到底是来自于梦境的“角色”，还是来自于他自己。


End file.
